Fracture
by Darkened Angel Feathers
Summary: Iago couldn't see past the minute cracks in his own mask...The thing that made him different, the thing that made him love who he ought not love.


Iago was not sure what drew him to the Moor. Or at least, that's what he would say were anyone to ask. In reality, it was the way his skin would shine under a sheen of sweat, how noble he was, his smile. It was the smile Iago thought while making mandatory love to his wife. He shuddered to think of those times while he watched Othello, and banished all thoughts of it from his mind.

Honest Iago was not as honest as they supposed, it seemed.

He was sure Emilia had to know, she had to. The way he would avoid her eyes during, how he would often pleasure himself later, gasping and sputtering and mangling his name too late. And Emilia would listen to him choking on air as she could never make him, and she heard the unfinished beginning of a man's name and ignored it. For what would it make her if she admtted to who her husband was? Emilia was too smart for that.

He had a plan, you see. He knew he deserved that promotion, and once he had gotten close to Othello, he would slip his hints in, he would make Othellot hink that seducing Iago was his idea. He would make him want Iago, want to own him, want to declaring his claim. He would make Othello suffer, being unable to claim him, and Iago would enjoy it. After all, if he had to suffer suppression of the self, why shouldn't his love?

But then the plan fell apart. Why Cassio? Iago was much better suited, but the small glint in Othello's eyes showed Iago that he sensed something different about him. Maybe subconciously, but it was enough to sway the decision...wasn't it? Iago spent hours in front of glass in his home, trying to see that thing that made him different, that made him lust after those he should not. That made him sly, sadistic, untrustworthy. But it seems Honest Iago's mask was firmly in place, and he could not even see through his own minute cracks.

Did Iago even know the mask was in place?

Then Desdemona happened. How Iago hated Desdemona. How often had he wished he were born a woman so that he may love Othello openly, so that he could have what he realistically knew he never would. And then Desdemond, a biological woman, slides right into his life and takes away everything. And he could see the love and longing in Othello's eyes.

Emilia hears even louder gasping the naxt time as those eyes appear behind his closed eyes.

He wanted her to suffer. He wanted her to burn and die and never know what she had done to deserve it. She took everything so easily, everything he had always wanted and he hated it. He hated it so much and he would burn the world down if he couldn't have what eh wanted.

And Emilia was in constant denial, never wanting to admit what was happening behind closed doors.

Not even to save lives.

Until maybe it was too late.

**Author's Note: I do almost all of my writing on the site, as I do not have a flash drive and my parents are divorced. To do this, I upload random documents from my computer to erase and write over. I found this humorous, but this is what was on the document before I wrote the above. I couldn't bear to delete it and thought i would share it with you all! I think it's about a ham sandwich versus a bologna sandwich...It was two years ago...so, yeah...**

**Othello is my favorite play, ever. I may just be a huge English nerd, but the song Pale by The Birthday Massacre always reminds me of Iago. I get chills every time I think about this play. I get chills when I listen to that song now...and I've always loved the idea of Iago's motives being...gay. Although, I don't like the way it portrays beign homosexual as bad, or the way it makes the gay guy the bad guy, I think it would be hirribly tragic and just would make a beautiful story...I love tragedy. **

**Doe this play feel to anyone else like it is centered around Iago? I have no feelings for Othello. I thought his foolish and stupid. I had no sympathy. Iago, however...I didn't want him to get caught. I wanted him to win. He felt like the good guy to me. Is that just me?**

**Review! All you lovely literature-loving beasts! I know someone else reads fanfiction for Shakespeare's plays besides myself...**

**Without furthur ado, a little treat for y'all...**

A=Amanda

B=David

C=Stan

**Escena 1**

A: Yo mentí para mi sándwich. Fue bolonia. Temo que David hay será.

C: (gasps) La amistad de uds para ser arruinado.

A: Yo confia en tu. No eres una chismosa?

C: No, me choca chismear.

**Escena 2**

C: El sándwich de Amanda fue bolonia. No fue jamón.

B: (gasps) Amanda Mentió! Estoy dolido. Me dan ganas de llorar.

C: Comparto tu pena.

**Escena 3**

B: (To C) Es triste que Amanda mintiera.

(A walks in)

B: Tu mentió a mi!

A: Quién te dijo?

B: Alguien. Me duele mucho que tu mienta a mi sobre tu sándwich. No confío en tu nunca más.

A: Tranquilo. Nos tenemos un malentendido.

C: Nosotros endemos. Temo que tu mienta otra vez.

B: Me frustra que tu mienta a mi. Que más he mentido sobre?

A: Nada.

C:MENTIRAS!

A: No! Jamón! El sándwich fue jamón!

C: No. Tu dice que fue bolonia.

B: Mi papá es un policía.

A: Ah! Tranquilo! Tranquilo! No quiere ir a la cárcel! Qué puedo hacer por ti?

C: Nada. Nada. Lo siento por insultaba a tu. Está resuelto.

A: Gracias!

B: Lo siento.

C: Estamos amigos?

B: Sí.


End file.
